trucksimfandomcom-20200214-history
Euro Truck Simulator 2
Euro Truck Simulator 2 is a truck simulation game created by SCS Software, using OpenGL, set in Europe. The player can drive across a depiction of Europe, visiting its cities, picking up a variety of cargos, and delivering them. Gameplay Players choose their starting country, then go on to build a trucking empire. After this, players can start taking jobs from various fictitious companies and delivering cargo to various cities to earn money and experience. This money can then be spent on a new truck, upgrading the current truck or garage, expanding the business to other countries. Once enough experience has been gained, the player levels up and receives a skill point which may be spent to enhance a certain skill. ADR certificates (which allow for transportation of hazardous goods) are also obtained via skill points in Euro Truck Simulator 2 as opposed to the first game in the series, where players merely paid a sizeable sum of money to receive an ADR. Companies There are many fictitious companies in the game. Following is a list of all companies and the cities they operate in. # BCP '(Berlin, Birmingham, Bratislava, Gdansk, Kassel, Kosice, München, Paris, Stuttgart, Verona) # '''EuroAcres '(Berlin, Bern, Bialystok, Bremen, Brno, Bruxelles, Cambridge, Carlisle, Debrecen, Dijon, Dover, Dresden, Erfurt, Gdansk, Groningen, Krakow, Liverpool, Magdeburg, Nürnberg, Osnabrück, Plymouth, Reims, Salzburg, Swansea, Torino, Verona, Wien, Wroclaw) # 'EuroGoodies '(Banska Bystrica, Berlin, Bern, Bremen, Cardiff, Debrecen, Dijon, Dover, Düsseldorf, Edinburgh, Erfurt, Glasgow, Grimsby, Groningen, Innsbruck, Kiel, Klagenfurt, Leipzig, Liège, Lille, Liverpool, Lodz, Lublin, Magdeburg, Mannheim, Metz, München, Newcastle, Olsztyn, Osnabrück, Plymouth, Praha, Reims, Salzburg, Szczecin, Venezia, Wien, Wroclaw) # 'FCP '(Bremen, Bruxelles, Düsseldorf, Graz, Leipzig, Manchester, Milano, Olsztyn, Poznan, Torino) # 'ITCC '(Bialystok, Glasgow, Köln, Kosice, Liège, Linz, Luxembourg, Milano, Ostrava, Rostock, Sheffield, Szczecin) # 'Kaarfor '(Bern, ...) (Delivery only) # 'LKWLog '(Amsterdam, Brno, Calais, Dover, Duisburg, Felixstowe, Gdansk, Graz, Hamburg, Kosice, Lodz, Lublin, Luxembourg, Manchester, Stuttgart, Venezia) # 'NBFC '(Aberdeen, Berlin, Budapest, Calais, Duisburg, Linz, Liverpool, London, Ostrava) # 'Posped '(Banska Bystrica, Birmingham, Bratislava, Bremen, Carlisle, Geneve, Graz, Katowice, Kiel, Köln, Linz, Lodz, London, Lublin, Metz, Paris, Rotterdam, Strasbourg, Swansea, Verona, Warszawa, Zürich) # 'SanBuilders '(Berlin, Birmingham, Brno, Debrecen, Edinburgh, Erfurt, Gdansk, Hamburg, Krakow, London, Luxembourg, Lyon, Milano, Newcastle, Nürnberg, Paris, Rotterdam, Salzburg, Warszawa) # 'Scout '(Praha) # 'SellPlan '(Geneve, Sheffield, ...) (Delivery only) # '''Steinbruch/Quarry (Cardiff, Dortmund, Glasgow, Hannover, Katowice, Lyon, Mannheim, Praha, Reims, Salzburg, Sheffield, Strasbourg) # Stokes '(Aberdeen, Amsterdam, Calais, Cardiff, Dijon, Düsseldorf, Katowice, Kiel, Liège, Nürnberg, Plymouth, Poznan, Warszawa, Wien, Zürich) # '''Tradeaux '(Budapest, Felixstowe, Frankfurt, Geneve, Grimsby, Hamburg, Hannover, Kassel, Klagenfurt, Krakow, Lille, Lyon, Olsztyn, Paris, Praha, Rostock) # 'Trameri '(Amsterdam, Brno, Budapest, Carlisle, Dresden, Grimsby, Hannover, Innsbruck, Klagenfurt, Krakow, Lille, Liverpool, Lyon, Mannheim, Nürnberg, Plymouth, Strasbourg, Swansea, Warszawa, Wroclaw) # 'Transinet '(Bialystok, Bruxelles, Cambridge, Debrecen, Dortmund, Dresden, Hamburg, Mannheim, Milano, Osnabrück, Ostrava, Rotterdam, Salzburg, Sheffield, Southampton, Szczecin, Torino) # '''Tree-ET (Aberdeen, Banska Bystrica, Bialystok, Birmingham, Bratislava, Dortmund, Felixstowe, Geneve, Graz, Hannover, Innsbruck, Katowice, Leipzig, Liège, Manchester, Metz, Milano, Olsztyn, Paris, Poznan, Southampton, Stuttgart, Zürich) # WGCC '''(Bratislava, Frankfurt, Gdansk, Glasgow, Grimsby, Manchester, München, Rotterdam, Strasbourg) ProMods Added Companies ProMods have about 11 eleven added companies. Here is the list: 1 - Aldi 2 - Bauhaus 3 - Deret 4 - Lidl 5 - McDonald's 6 - Metro 7 - ND 8 - SAAB 9 - Scania 10 - Volvo 11 - IKEA Road network The road network in Euro Truck Simulator 2 is based on European roads, and cities in the game bring the essence of their real-world counterparts to the game. The distances between cities take less time since the scale is 1:25, for example a journey from Prague in the Czech Republic to Swansea in Wales would take around 2 hours (give or take) depending on your driving style or just a little over an hour if the speed limiter was removed. Roadworks and Railway crossings have been added and there aren't just small roadworks with just a few cones, there are some were the traffic is directed onto the opposite side of the road and trains run through crossings every once in a while. The player may visit 12 European countries in the game; United Kingdom, France, Belgium, The Netherlands (Holland), Luxembourg, Switzerland, Austria, Italy, Germany, Poland, Czech Republic and Slovakia. SCS Software has released an Eastern European expansion to the game which added new cities to Poland, Slovakia and the Czech Republic and also an entirely new country; Hungary. See: Driving Trucks As the game is set in Europe, European truck-designs feature exclusively - all trucks use models based on real trucks. With actual working instruments such as flashing indicators, temperature and low fuel warning lights, wipers, gauges and something brand new, truck customisation. Following is a list of all the trucks and what kind of upgrades they can be given: Renault Magnum (bull bars, beacons, light bars, wing mirrors, livery, wheels, side steps, side skirts, exhausts, name plates in windows, inside of cab, engine, transmission), Renault Premium (same as Renault Magnum + door handles), Mercedes-Benz Actros (Majestic Across same as Renault Premium + cab, axles, door handles), Scania R Series (same as Mercedes-Benz Actros), MAN TGX (same as Mercedes-Benz Actros), IVECO (Ivedo same as Mercedes-Benz Actros), DAF XF (same as Mercedes-Benz Actros), Volvo (Valiant same as Mercedes-Benz Actros). Release Euro Truck Simulator 2 was released on October 19, 2012. It was later Greenlit by the community on Steam and is available on the platform as of January 16, 2013. The 'Going East!' DLC was released in September 2013 with new destinations for cargo delivery across Poland, Czech Republic, Slovakia, and Hungary.. The 'North Expansion Bundle' DLC was released the 6th of May 2015 with new destinations for cargo delivery across Denmark, Sweden & Norway. Patches See: Patches System Requirements '''MINIMUM: OS: Windows 7 Processor: Dual core CPU 2.4 GHz Memory: 4 GB RAM Graphics: GeForce GTS 450-class (Intel HD 4000) Hard Drive: 3 GB available space RECOMMENDED: OS: Windows 7/8.1 64-bit Processor: Quad core CPU 3.0 GHz Memory: 6 GB RAM Graphics: GeForce GTX 760-class (2 GB) Hard Drive: 3 GB available space Mods Players can download mods for the game. There are trucks, trailers & combos, buses and cars, skins for trailers, companies etc. There are also maps to add onto their game. This adds extra roads and shortcuts and new countries are available that were not featured in the original version. Some popular mods are the infamous JazzyCat trailers, the famous ProMods with their high-res textures, and others are the TSM Low-res textures. See: Modding Sunday Night Trucking Sunday Night Trucking is a livestream on Twitch and Squirrel.tv created by gaming YouTuber Squirrel. The show is very popular with 2,500+ people watching the stream nearly every Sunday of the year every year. Runtime: 3 hours 30 minutes - 6 hours 30 minutes Seasons: 1 - October 2012 - December 2012 2 - January 2013 - June 2013 3 - June 2013 - December 2013 4 - January 2014 - June 2014 5 - June 2014 - December 2014 6 - January 2015 - April 2015 7 - April 2015 - August 2015 8 - August 2015 - December 2015 9 - January 2016 - March 2016 10 - April 2016 - August 2016 11 - September 2016 - December 2016 Specials: The Scania Goes Home (Season 3, August, 2013) Squirrel Drives a Renault Truck! (Season 3, August, 2013) Big Euro Truck Simulator Livestream (Season 3, October, 2013) 2000 bhp Renault Range T (Season 5, July, 2014) LEGENDARY Sunday Night Trucking (Season 5, September, 2014) Birthday Livestream (Season 6, April, 2015) Scandinavia DLC (season 6, May, 2015) Year of the Squirrel (season 6, April, 2015) References External links * Official website * Euro Truck Simulator 2 Mods * Euro Truck Simulator 2 Hub * Modifications for Euro Truck Simulator 2 Category:ETS2